


Courage

by Ickleroonilwazlib



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ickleroonilwazlib/pseuds/Ickleroonilwazlib
Summary: “Our strength is waking up tomorrow and trying again.”





	Courage

She’s missed sleeping next to him. Cold nights mean nothing when his body warms her up, his arms the safest barricade against harsh winds she’s ever found. Even if he wasn’t himself yet, Lincoln was here, next to her; mostly unharmed, somewhat responsive, but here. 

“You were right,” he whispers into the night, the stars in the sky no longer glittering in his eyes. She wonders if it’s the same case for her. “I wasn’t ready to go back.”

The furs beneath them shift as she props herself on an elbow, looking down at his face with hard eyes. In the back of his guilt-weighted mind, he wonders when they turned into stone. 

“You’ve yet to tell me what happened,” she speaks softly but there’s a certain edge to her words. “Lincoln, we can’t get stuck like this." 

He doesn’t look at her. His eyes are trained to the skies, as if they will rain down the answers he’s looking for. She sighs, shaking her head.

"I have no intentions of leaving,” she promises but it sounds like a warning, “but it doesn’t depend on me anymore.”

“I’m not as strong as you are,” he admits after a pause, “I think you know that by now.”

She surprises him by smiling at his words. It wasn’t the same smile he remembers, he notes sadly. 

“If there’s anything I’m sure about Lincoln, is that strength isn’t all about action.” She moves to kiss his cheek, lips warm against the chill of the night, and he can’t help but to pull her closer. “Our strength is waking up tomorrow and trying again.”

Her words seep into him, whether they’re true or not, as the only lifeline he has. He’s sunk deep into a dark pit he feels, but he’s thankful nonetheless, to have at least one star shine for him.


End file.
